


Too Close To Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Yandere Drabbles [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Yandere, Yandere Sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sinbad is rather possessive of his S/O, so when she decides to take a trip it visit old friends, how will he react?





	1. The Trip

Just how were you going to ask this request of him? 

For hours, you had been pacing the floor of your room, having still refused to share his even though he had offered many times. No matter how much time had passed, you still felt it wrong to stay in the same room, let alone the same bed. Perhaps it came from the worries often arisen by the strange behaviour he took on when you took company around other men. You did expect some possessiveness, but this was hardly the norm, was it? Consistently coming to your side, butting into conversations, subtly threatening others with just a thin veil to conceal it. It was unnerving just how menacing the man could become when compared to his normal easy-going, charming nature. This request would certainly make it worse wouldn't it?

After all, you were requesting to see those banished from their own home: Kouha and Koumei Ren. Both exiled princes, though they weren't who you wished to say. In truth, it had been Kouen you truly wished to see. Before the Kou civil war, you had been rather close to the man formerly known as the Flame Emperor. Working in the palace as a messenger, you never thought to develop any sort of relationship with such a stern man, but as time went on, you found that he did have a few soft spots and, at times, wasn't always as stoic as he portrayed. You followed suit wherever he went, and eventually was forced to witness his execution. By the time you had learned of his true fate, and only after pushing the subject when discussing with one of the select few that knew, you had already joined sides with the Seven Sea Alliance and King Sinbad. Somehow fate worked in strange ways and you had found yourself the new paramour of the former king, now head of the International Alliance, not long after, though you had doubts that even someone like yourself would be able to sway him to allow a visit.

Of course, you could not mention a word that Kouen was still living. It would just be a request to see the others. You kept repeating to yourself that you could at least persuade him into letting you see two old friends after so long.   
Sighing, you tried to shake off the nerves as you entered the room. "U-Um, excuse me, Your Majesty?" 

"You still forget that I'm no longer a king, don't you?" He asked as he continued to focus on the papers within his hands. After forming the International Alliance as well as being CEO of his trading company, there was hardly a time where he wasn't busy. Still, you hoped he had a few moments to be able to ask.

"I know that you're busy, but I was wondering if I could request something of you." Stepping forward, you carefully watched for a reaction.

Lifting his head, Sinbad's eyes met with your's, brows furrowing slightly at the noticeably formal tone of your voice. "And what might that be, (Y/N)?"

"I would like to request permission to visit the exiled princes Kouha and Koumei." You were shaking, but years of training had taught you how to control it so that none could notice it. Still, asking such a bold thing scared you half to death as your heart pounded in your chest.

As soon as you asked, Sinbad's eye rose, hopefully in curiosity to why you asked this request. However, his demeanor changed as he shifted in his seat, placing the papers onto the desk in front of him. "(Y/N), why do you want to see them? They were exiled for a reason and you wish to visit them."

"Well, I have missed them, and I wish to tell them of the good fortunes in my life that have happened since." A simple answer, and hopefully one that would do.

Leaning forward, his elbows met with the hard surface of the desk as his fingers steepled in front of his face. Normally, you wouldn't have an issue asking anything of him, but this time was different. Especially now as his eyes narrowed with a sort of malice lurking behind them. "Why would you want to leave here, (Y/N), and spent time with them on such a small island? Why do you want to leave me?"

"I-I don't want to leave you or here, per say, I just wish to visit some old friends for a few days and then return. They were like family to me when I lost mine, and I really want to tell them of how my life has changed. It's been so much better now...with you!" You spoke earnestly, emphasizing his part with the intention of persuading him. Inflating his ego usually helped.

The corner of his mouth twitched, pulling up into a smirk before rising to his feet to round the desk and place himself in front of you. "Do you really wish to see them that much?" He asked as his index finger lifted your chin, bringing your eyes to meet his once again.

"I do, Sin. Please, just for a few days—a week at most. That's all I ask from you. Please?" You pled.

"And what am I supposed to do without you here, (Y/N)? It'll be lonely without you by my side." His hand raised to the side of your face, running his fingers through your hair as he spoke.

Instinctively, you melted into the touch, knowing it would amuse him. "I'm sure Ja'far can keep you company while I'm gone. Please, this is the only thing I'll ask of you for the year."

"I'll allow this under one condition." He said, resting his hand at the side of your face now, his thumb gently tracing a small pattern along your neck as a reminder. "When you return, you'll never ask to see them again."

"I-"

"And you will agree to never find another way to see them again either. Think of this as granting the final goodbye that you never got." He spoke, seeming pleased with himself at the ultimatum he gave.

You felt your heart sink into your stomach, but desperation drove you to agree. It hurt to know that you'd never see them after this, but at least you'd see them once more before then. You had some sort of closure granted to you, and that was enough, or at least you hoped it was as you headed toward the door.

"Oh, and (Y/N)?" Sinbad called after you as he sat back down.

"Yes, Sin?" You answered as you turned back to face him with your hand resting on the handle.

"When you return, you'll find your belongings in my room. I'll allow your little trip, but remember you're mine and only mine. So once you come home, you'll be staying with me from now on as a reminder of who you belong to." The smile upon his face didn't do well to hide the threat lingering there.

All joy for this now drained as dread filled you up. Coming home wasn't going to be very welcoming this time.


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to escape from Sinbad's possessiveness, but will they succeed?

Coming home from the trip wasn't as dreadful as you initially had thought it would be. In fact, you were almost glad to be home with the way you had been greeting in such a grandiose way. As soon as you arrived, you were immediately greeted by Sinbad himself, who had Ja'far clear his entire schedule for the day to spend time with you. Even though you had only been absent for a week, he didn't seem to ever want to let go of you. Of course, his attention was not all you received.

It seemed in the time you were gone, he had found so rather extravagant items to gift you on your return. Rare silks for new clothes, jewelry that was made for you, though more to the taste of the man standing next to you. Gaudiness always more of his thing, but you gladly accepted them. It was touching that leaving him for just a week ended with him spoiling you, but you couldn't help shake off the feeling that something was off. You tried to ignore the feeling, but it only grew as time passed.

After returning home, Sinbad had pestered you with questions about the exiled princes, hoping to get some information for you himself. However, you told only very little to control yourself from slipping word of Kouen's current status. After a few weeks, he seemed to settle down, but that never did stop the possessive characteristics from appearing. Whenever you spoke of your time on the island, you could see the look in his eyes darken before changing the subject to something else, which normally ended up being him. He also insisted for you to join him in nearly every duty he had when deemed "safe" enough for you to do so. Several times you had to feign illness just to find some time to yourself for once. It had become exhausting to deal with his actions, even more so when he began to demand that you wear clothing he chose or similar to his own. Sinbad always excused the behavior away with some excuse of thinking the fashion looked nice on you, but you knew the real reason. He wanted to be able to take a simple look at you and be reminded that you were his. When he decided that you should wear a necklace that was handpicked by him to wear as a representation of his love and your relationship with him, you decided you had had enough.

It felt like you were more like a pet that wore a collar to identify just who owned you. You detested seeing the thing every time you walked passed a mirror, but Sinbad always admired the gold around your neck. "It extenuates your beauty" he'd always say, but it never felt like anything more than a chain to him. You were stuck. It was just as Kouen thought would happen.

When you had been on the island, you spoke of your relationship. At first, the brothers were more convinced that you had been nothing but a way to gain information on the Kou Empire. Of course, you tried to convinced them otherwise, which had very little effect. 

"You've got to believe me, he's not like that. He's very kind and always wants the best for me." You spoke, hoping to persuade them.

"I don't like it." Kouha spat out, crossing his arms. "You... with him. It just doesn't seem right."

"I agree with Kouha, the whole situation seems suspicious. Even letting you come here seems like it is a political ploy." Koumei commented, shifting his position. He didn't seem to fall asleep so easily now.

Sighing in defeat, you bowed your head before excusing yourself.

"Wait." Kouen spoke. "I wish to speak with (Y/N) in private."

Kouha and Koumei nodded, standing up from their seats to leave you two alone. It made you nervous at first, but this was Kouen, your friend.

"You've changed." He stated bluntly, looking at you from his spot. "What has happened there?"

So he did notice. Ever since you began your relationship with Sinbad, your outspoken nature had been repressed as his moods worsened when you were found conversing with any other person around you.

"Well... He's kind, but can be possessive at times. He's never done any harm, but he can be overbearing. Often times, he dislikes when I speak with any other than him, especially other men." You explained, sighing at the remembrance of it all.

Kouen leaned forward, placing a hand on your shoulder. "If this continues and you find that you cannot bear it anymore, return here."

It wasn't a worried confession or caring at all if anyone else had heard it, but for Kouen, it was. He wasn't a man of many words, but you knew that he worried for your safety. He cared deeply for those around him, even those who had seemed to betray him. It was very apparent by the wooden limbs he now wore in place of what had been there.

"I will."

Now you were left with a choice. Continue living here with a man that treated you like a pet, or escape and return to the ones you once considered calling family. It was too much to bear to live here, kept in a glided cage. You wanted your old life back, but it would never return if you stayed. And so you made your plans to escape. 

Taking anything with you aside from the clothes on your back and some funds would be a red flag that you had left. It was easier just to escape with minimal supplies. To keep your cover long enough, you had told Ja'far that you were just going out for a walk around the city and would be back by noon. There was an airship leaving early in the morning that you could board fast enough to escape to the Kou Empire. From there, you could travel on your own, buying time for yourself before returning to Kouen and the others. Thankfully, your plan worked out, signing in relief that you had managed to leave in time.

As you traveled, your mind with filled with thoughts of how you'd live again with people you truly saw as family. A part of you wished you had begged to be left with them before ever joining Sinbad's side, but there was a tug in your heart. You did love him, but his possessiveness was far too much. It felt like suffocating and you had to run. It was the right choice...wasn't it?

Unfortunately, by the time you reached the next spot, your dreams of being with Kouen again were crushed as you laid eyes on the familiar shade of purple. Just how he managed to catch up so fast was beyond you, but the look on his face wiped away any wonder except that of your fate.

"(Y/N), I'm so very glad to see you." He smiled, though his tone dripped with malice. "This is far more than just talking a walk." He spoke as he approached."I'm not very amused by this, but I assume you have an explanation of this unplanned trip."

You stared at him, trying to hide the tremors running through your frame. You were afraid of what was going to happen now. No doubt you'd never be allowed to leave his sight again, but focus was needed on the now. Taking a deep breath, you faked a smile and reached to take his hand. Maybe you were crazy to do so, but something told you that sucking up to him would be the best way to survive this. 

"I did go for a walk, but I decided that I wanted to take a trip on one of the airships. I haven't been out in so long and it was just a whim. Once exploring a bit here, I was going to return to you, my love." Moving closer, you took a hold of his other hand. "Don't worry, I wasn't trying to leave you."

It was a lie, but you'd rather return willingly than being dragged back like a dog on a chain. Still, you could feel the knot in your stomach pushing bile into your throat from the fright that had not subsided.

"Is that so?" He was suspicious of your words, searching your face for any sign that you were untruthful. When he forced a smile, you knew he found none after years of practicing a stoic face. It seemed that trying to take after Kouen did have some use.   
He led you onto the airship he had used to follow you with very little hesitation in his step, nearly dragging you behind him even with your arm linked with his. It wasn't a good sign and the knot tightened, causing a wave of nausea to spread throughout your body. 

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Sinbad asked, sitting you down on one of the benches.

You swallowed down the sickness to smile at him. His concern, however endearing, was unnerving with the glint in his eye. He was planning something. 

"It must have been the trip here."

"Too much excitement. I'll have the healers take a look at you when we return, but I insist you be on bed rest for the week." Before you could protest, he left to tell the captain that you were ready to leave.

Unfortunately, by the time you returned and were seen, your health seemed to have gotten worse, leaving you bed ridden for weeks. Sinbad came to visit you when he had free time throughout the day, but you only wanted to be left alone and cry. Not only were you stuck here, but now you could not even leave. It broke your heart. This wasn't your home anymore. Yet, there seemed to be no escape. You were left to wallow in misery and waste away in a bed. 

Unbeknowest to you, the culprit having been a small glass vile kept beneath the robes of the man you once loved.


End file.
